Oye, vieja
by Florecila
Summary: [Modern AU] La casa olía a omelettes recién hechos. Su cuarto olía algún perfume que le costó todas sus propinas. La casa olía a omelettes recién hechos y quizás un poco a arroz. Jean estaba bajando de peso por algún motivo. La Señora Kirschtein no lo dejaría solo en esa misión. / ¡Feliz día de las madres! ¡Hail señora Kirschtein!


_Personajes de **Hajime Isayama.**_

 _Sra. Kirschtein x Jearmin._

 _ **Modern AU**_

* * *

–¿Mmmm? ¿No estás más delgado, Jean-bo? Vas a dejar de crecer si dejas de comer –dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza, mirando a su hijo salir de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra tratando de secar su cabello.

–¿Qué haces mirándome tanto, señora? Tch.

–Pensé que estabas trabajando en tu físico por ese lindo chico de la otra vez… yo te veo más delgaducho

–¡Silencio, vieja!

Irritable. Jean gritó por última vez y reafirmo sus palabras con un fuerte portazo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, empezó a vestirse lo más rápido posible. Siempre lo ve todo. Siempre lo sabe todo. O siempre quiere verlo todo. O siempre quiere saberlo todo. ¿Qué se creía ella? Ya no era un niño. Ya no. Ya no era un niño por eso usaba ese fuerte desodorante de hombre que supuestamente atraería a cualquier chica –aunque él no esté precisamente interesado completamente en ellas–. Se ajustó la roja corbata al cuello y acomodó la blanca camisa dentro del pantalón azul por inercia. Ya no era un niño. Al verse pasar por el espejo, deshizo lo hecho entre maldiciones. Desarreglado, se miró de nuevo. Reacomodó todo de algún modo.

La casa olía a omelettes recién hechos. Su cuarto olía a algún perfume que le costó todas sus propinas. La casa olía a omelettes recién hechos y quizás un poco a arroz.

–Oye, vieja, ¿cuántas veces vas a seguir cocinando esto? –un poco avergonzado, como siempre que ese plato adornaba la mesa, como siempre, _Jean-bo_.

–¿No es tu plato favorito? El omu-omu…

–Tch

–… de hoy es especial, Jean-bo, es época de exámenes, así que tiene…

–No importa, ya voy tarde –como sin querer disfrutar del sabor de cada ingrediente bien seleccionado por su madre, Jean lo ingirió en unos tres bocados, no totalmente sentado.

Su madre tapó el táper del almuerzo de hoy y estaba por envolverlo con algún bonito mantel, pero su hijo le ganó en velocidad y logró hacerlo con alguno azul. La madre solo clamó a los cielos y Jean guardó el táper junto a otro, envuelto con un mantel parecido al que su madre iba a usar hace poco. Una imperceptible media sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Jean, pero no de los ojos de la señora Kirschtein, quien solo optó por sentarse a desayunar por su cuenta.

–Me estoy yendo…

–¡Que te vaya bien –la puerta se cierra– hoy!

Jean caminó con la mochila al hombro suspirando. Hace ya más una semana que había empezado todo. Este pequeño rubio, delegado de la clase, había ido a su casa para llevarle los apuntes de una clase a la que había faltado hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerda haberse saltado por "haberse sentido indispuesto después de la clase de educación física", así lo dijo el rubio, y aunque solo significaba un poco de dolor en la cabeza y sangrado en la nariz –sea por el sol, sea por el traje deportivo de Mikasa– su madre se conmocionó tanto que dejó pasar el muchacho que solo asentía con un ligero rubor en su piel blanca.

El rubio le asesoró con Historia –la clase que se saltó– instando que los exámenes estaban cerca y que no pasaría si seguía dibujando en su cuaderno en lugar de prestar atención y hacer apuntes decentes –por un segundo Jean se pregunta desde cuándo y cómo lo sabe–, porque no todo está en el libro. Jean además aprovechó su estadía para terminar su trabajo de matemática, que ya la había considerado perdida cinco minutos antes de que Armin tocara la puerta. Claro, Armin. Armin. Ese era su nombre y Jean ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca. Por más que este sea el delegado de la clase, y de vez en cuando compartía risas con Marco, Jean no le había prestado más atención que como "el chico que para pegado a Eren cada vez que hay ganas de pelear". Como sea.

Jean se aventuró a sus recuerdos, dejando que sus pies se movieran por si solos rumbo a la estación. Armin el día de su visita había ido vestido casualmente en el sentido estereotipado de la palabra. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, seguro el blondo habría respirando miles de veces antes de salir de casa con algo que no sea su uniforme, que se habría decidido por ropa de calle solo porque había tenido que volver a casa porque olvidó los apuntes que le iba a dar Jean. Que Armin estaba infinitamente ruborizado ese día en su cuarto porque _le gusta_ y no porque es socialmente incómodo como dice ser. Que si salió corriendo de su cuarto, gritando disculpas, cuando la señora Kirschtein entró, no fue porque le daba vergüenza el desastre que habían causado al terminar jugando con la comida (y quizás un poco con el cuerpo y autocontrol del rubio), sino porque era una típica escena de algún shoujo que, por más que Armin diga que son de Mikasa, este lo tenía y lo había leído por algo más que curiosidad.

Sí. Jean termino encima de Armin cuando este se atrevió a jugar con algo que no debía: su orgullo. Jean lo hizo como jugando, Armin sabía muy bien que a Jean se le daba de pestes expresarse por la boca sin matar a un par de personas y que prefería el lenguaje corporal. Ahora Armin lo sabía más que muy bien –y lo recordaría de vez cuando–.

Ese día Jean se quedó con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa, con la cabeza demasiado confusa. Algo había latido dentro de él y ronroneado al mismo tiempo al verlo y reír un rato con él. Toda su cara estaba sonrosada y su torpe risa se había ido apagando para penetrarlo con una profunda mirada azul, qué bonita mirada azul. Su corazón latí de prisa y no podía dejar de observar a cada parte del rostro de Arlert, lo atribuyó después a que el corte de cabello que tenía era muy parecido al que tenía Mikasa y que sí, Armin puede parecer una chica de vez en cuando –claro que ahora sabe demos que no lo es, de vez en cuando–. Pero, como buena madre, la señora Kirschtein sabe encontrar lo que el hijo busca y no quiere encontrar por alguna pereza o porque no tenía el "hechizo de ser madre".

 _–Vaya, Jean-bo, debí de haber tocado la puerta, aunque lo hubiera sabido si fueras más honesto conmigo. Bueno, bueno. Cielos. Sí que te conseguiste un lindo chico, Jean-bo_

 _–¿Huh?_

 _–Si querían privacidad, pude haberme ido incluso a conversar con la señora de en frente. Vaya que mi Jean-bo es un hombre –por alguna razón se secó unas lágrimas que por alguna razón salieron– Bueno, no sé exactamente si un hombre, Dios, ¿cómo decirlo? has madur…_

 _–¿¡Jah!? ¿¡Pero que hablas, mujer!? –De nuevo el latido y el ronroneo, Jean simplemente entró en la casa y se encerró en su cuarto._

Los recuerdos en ese momento –apoyado en su puerta, casi hiperventilando "por haber subido las escaleras"– y en este instante eran iguales y siempre le causaban a su corazón un tipo de síndrome de animal peludo que se encoje y ronronea ante la presencia –abstracta o concreta– de Armin. Como ahora. El rubio estaba en la puerta, conversando con Eren y Mikasa que recién llegaban y le alcanzaban un poco de comida preparada de supermercado, hoy era un sándwich, el mismo de hace tres días. Cuando los hermanos se fueron al notar su presencia, Jean se aproximó a Armin.

–Yo, Armin –lo dijo suavemente, casi susurrando, cada vez lo hacía más suave, pero por alguna tierna razón, el rubio siempre se sobresaltaba.

–¡Jean! Diablos…

–No entiendo cómo te puedes asustar hasta ahora –Armin solo sonríe. El corazón-bestia de Jean está feliz hoy.

Como toda la semana, caminan juntos al aula y pasan juntos el día. Como toda la semana, Sasha logra quitarle el sándwich que Eren le compró a Armin en la mañana, pero Armin ya está acostumbrado, casi le deja que lo haga. Sasha que queja que ya no es divertido si ya no tiene que pelearse con otro depredador por su presa. Como toda la semana, Jean le ofrece un poco de su almuerzo, que en realidad es más de la mitad del suyo en un táper aparte, amarillo, que siempre llega a las manos de Armin forrado de cielo con nubes blancas. Como toda la semana, el corazón-bestia de Jean callaría de un gruñido a su estómago por quejarse de hambre, que el sacrificio vale una sonrisa de Armin al probar comida casera y eso, damas y caballeros, es mucho para Jean, más de lo que merece.

–Gracias por hoy también Jean –Armin por primera vez se pone de puntillas para darle un besito en la mejilla, todos en el colegio escucharon un rugido de triunfo.

–N-No es nada, la vieja lo hizo, seguro estaba bueno

–Tu madre es una buena persona, dale gracias de mi parte… me siento un poco avergonzado

–Es porque le caes bien y porque te quiere agradecer lo del otro día –ese "otro día" era más lejano de lo que sonaba

–De todas formas, siento como si estuvieras comiendo menos…

Jean tosió. Aunque hoy había comido un poco más que otros días. Por algún motivo la señora Kirschtein había hecho un poco de más hoy, y a la hora de la escondida repartición, a cada uno le tocó una buena porción.

–Nada de eso… bueno, me voy.

La excusa que Jean le dio a Armin no era del todo mentira, a la mamá de Jean, Armin le caía de las miles de maravillas, pero el agradecimiento ya se lo había mandado: una bolsa de dulces muy vergonzosos para dárselos en el colegio, que terminaron siendo comidos por ambos el día que oficialmente Jean había decidido flirtear con rubio. Claro que falló notoriamente, pues al final Armin fue quien terminó pidiéndole la cita, ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, sin embargo; así que a Jean se le ocurrió ir simplemente a algún parque con mirador para comer los dulces y quizás conversar.

Corrección. Jean no había fallado al tener su billetera vacía y haber escogido en parque más lejano y quizás no tan cuidado. Cuando tartamudeó al pedirle salir, no había perdido, ni había caído cuando la proposición se quedó en el aire, demasiado directa y menos romántica de lo que había sonado en su cabeza. Había ganado el ciento por ciento del corazón del rubio, unas sonrisas extras, unas gotas de sudor perdiéndose entre el cuello de camisa y su piel pálida, lo mejor son sus mejillas sonrosadas, e incluso ganó un intento fallido de beso por parte de él, fallido e interrumpido por el celular de Jean. La madre lo reclamaba en casa, porque esas horas no eran horas de llegar. ¡Ay, vieja! Solo han pasado tres horas desde la salida del colegio.

–Ya llegué…

–¡Bienvenido!

Jean se desparramó en el sillón. Sacó un sándwich que había comprado en el camino y calmó a su estómago-bestia –que ahora, sin Armin, el corazón-bestia no podía callar–

–Hay un poco más de almuerzo, si deseas, Jean-bo… ¿Estas comiendo todo tu lo que te mandé…? –la señora Kirschtein agarró la mochila, preocupada de ver a su hijo comer comida chatarra y sacó los táperes bastante confundida. Jean presintió lo peor.

–¡DIABLOS, VIEJA! ¿¡Qué haces con mis cosas!?

–¿De qué es este táper...? –la madre calló al abrir los dos táperes, los dos vacíos. El azul forrado de azul tenía un mancha de vacío más grande que la otra, pero era la misma, del mismo color del asado de hoy.

Jean le quitó los táperes a su mamá y subió corriendo a su cuarto, sin decir nada, sin siquiera darse tiempo para maldecir.

–¿Jean? ¿Está pasando algo? –no era un tono molesto, no es como si varias veces la escuchara molesta de verdad… pero Jean podía jurar que estaba más preocupada que molesta– ¿Alguno de tus amigos tiene problemas? ¿Es Marco? No… siempre veo a su mamá comprar comida en el mercado… e incluso cocinamos lo mismo el viernes… –Jean no sabía qué hacer, si su mamá seguía pensando, lo iba a saber– ¡No me digas! ¡Es tu noviecito el rubio! ¿Armin está bien? Me contaste que no tenía pa…

Jean abrió la puerta con ira o con vergüenza, o por ira por sentir vergüenza. Normalmente la palabra "noviecito" es despectiva. Pero de esa boca, enmarcada por cachetes rechonchos, nunca saldría algo despectivo.

–¡No lo dejaré de hacer! Sé que es como robar algo, lo sé, pero… ¡Pero es que debes verlo, vieja! –Jean estaba gritando de vergüenza, aquí viene la tormenta– ¡No ha comido buena comida casera en todo lo que va del año! ¿Sabes de Jaeger, verdad?

–Sí… sí, su mamá…

–¡Eso! ¡No lo sabes, vieja! ¡es más… es más…! ¡Es tan…! Dios ¡Vieja! ¡Su cara! ¡Cuando comió un poco de mi almuerzo! ¡Y ahora!–Jean no parecía encontrar palabras, pero la madre veía como Jean parecía sostener un rostro invisible con sus manos.

Claro que lo sabía. El día que Armin tocó la puerta de su casa, si bien tenía rubor en las mejillas, no era un rubor sano del todo, era más marcado por la vergüenza que por una salud estable. Y a juzgar por los gestos de su hijo, las mejillas del blondo debieron de haber crecido en cierto modo. Un rostro adorable, sin duda. La señora sonrió enternecida, ¿así que ese era el primer amor de su hijo? Palmeó su cabeza

–Jean-bo… Mañana voy a cocinar puchero… ¿Crees que le guste?

Jean calmó sus alaridos muy abruptamente.

–¿Huh?

–Parece tener un gusto más dulce

–En realidad prefiere lo salado, de sabor fuerte…

–Oh… ya veo… bueno… Cámbiate el uniforme ya

–No entiendo

–Me vas a acompañar al mercado ¿escuchaste? –Jean miró sin creerle a su madre– ¿crees que va a ser sin castigo? Ni hablar, jovencito, dejarás todo preparado para mañana, bien sabes cómo hacerlo

Jean automáticamente solo se puso una polera sobre la camisa y siguió a su madre.

No, ese tomate no, no es lo suficientemente coloro, cebollas ya hay en casa, Jean, perejil también hay, esa especia no, que tampoco somos millonarios. Mejor solo carga la cesta, Jean-bo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la señora Kirschtein empezó a sacar todo de la bolsa, sonriendo con ternura, alabando la buena elección de verduras de hoy. Lo miró. Jean supo que hacer. A regañadientes aceptó un delantal, Armin hubiera reído al ver a los pollitos, seguro los habría contado. Con ilusión, picó y picó mientras la señora Kirschtein preparaba la cena.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondiéndole a tu madre…? ¡Vaya niño! ¿Me dijiste que Armin es el delegado de la clase? Es inteligente y lindo… es por los ojos, ¿no Jean-bo? Buen partido, buena elección, Je…

Jean se cortó el dedo.

–¡Diablos, mujer! No estamos saliendo… nada de eso –Jean estaba más rojo que su sangre, pero mientras metía su mano al fregadero…–No aún. –murmuró

La señora Kirschtein sonrió complacida, algo celosa, pero feliz

–Gracias, vieja

–Hmmph, pero de todas formas necesitarás un trabajo de medio tiempo, apuesto que hasta Armin tiene uno

–No rompas el momento, señora –Jean deposita un besito en la mejilla regordeta y se esconde en algún lugar con la excusa de poner la mesa.

* * *

 _Feliz día de la madre, atrasado, para quienes lo celebren._

 _Lo escribí en dos horas, así que seguro debe estar algo raro, si me pasé algún error ortográfico o de linea argumental lo corrijo más tarde_

 _Quería hacer algo por el día de la madre, y como que la mamá de Jean es la única viva... Y la de Marco, probablemente la de Sasha... no sé._


End file.
